Forbidden Fruit
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Times may have changed but their need for one another hasn't. Rebekol drabbles mostly AU


**Warning: This isn't my usual pairing but Rebekol is my guilty pleasure. My apologies.**

* * *

"So Stefan enlighten me what makes you worthy of an Original like my sister. She is pure vampire and you are no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus comfortably sat down glaring at his sister's new suitor. The music played quietly in the background trying to close of their private conversation in the farthest booth.

"Don't listen to him Stefan." Rebekah stared lovingly into Stefan's eyes kissing him lightly. Love seemed to seep out of her but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Klaus glared at her trying to make her understand that Stefan would be the better choice.

"And where's the rest of you family?" Stefan didn't seem the least bit intimidated but more so curious. Rebekah fidgeted at the mention of her family which reminded her of **him. **Thoughts of him filled her head but did more harm then good.

"Let's see, I killed most of them." He grinned proudly. Klaus took pride in his kills but Rebekah knew his love for his family was strong as well.

"Excuse me." Rebekah muttered before quietly walking to the bar. She sat in the dim corner that was located in a way that made Rebekah not visible to the crowd but she could still glance through the club.

After ordering a scotch she felt a cold breeze behind her which indicated the presence of a vampire. Not wanting to worry Nik, Rebekah turned her head to glance behind her. Not seeing any sign of trouble she sadly drank her alcohol.

Someone grabbed her from behind calmly placing one hand across her mouth and the other around her waist. Rebekah was flashed behind the wall that led to a private room set aside for the spare inventory. No one was supposed to be going back there tonight which was perfect accommodations for her kidnapper.

The blonde was ready tell off the vampire who dared lay a finger on her but once she meet the infamous mischievous smirk on the cocky Original, she realized she was doomed. Her throat went dry as she tried to think of something,anything to say. Instead she acted on her impulses.

Her hand meet his cheek harshly, the sound loud enough to apprehend how painful it must have been. His smirk faded quickly, replaced by a disapproving look.

''Was that necessary darling?'' Kol questioned her actions before trying to soothe the pain.

''You bloody moron! You left Nik and me for centuries! I was worried that your actions got you killed!.'' Her tone was uneasy and could have been heard if someone payed close attention.

''Im invincible love. No one can kill me. Now i believe the more important task at hand would be you and that baby vampire.'' Kol said.

''He is stronger then he looks. And i care for him.'' Rebekah retorted.

''Bekah I know you better then anyone. I wouldn't suggest you continue lying to me.'' Kol inched closer to Rebekah. He trapped the blonde against the wall behind her. Electricity shot through the air between them.

''Or else what?'' She asked with a sly smile on her face.

Kol smirked kissing her slowly. Rebekah hesitated for a moment before answering back opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darted in, dancing with her own, trying to take control of the kiss. Rebekah felt more alive then she could have imagined. More than she had ever felt before in her life. She wasn't sure if the happiness she felt was right. This love she felt was wrong especially for her brother.

Kol's thoughts were filled with lust and need. Kol would kill whoever got in the way of this heat he had with the beautiful woman returning his kiss with as much passion as she had inside of her petite body. Forbidden fruit truly was the sweetest. It left you craving more and appreciating just how astonishing it tasted. He could care less if his sister was forbidden to him. The way she kissed him made all the disapproving ideas leave his head immediately. He pulled Rebekah closer by her waist once again deepening their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck needing him pressed up against her.

But then she realized that this was no boy. This was her brother. Kol. Her sibling. She should not be kissing him, she should not be touching him. His hands shouldn't be all over her body and his touch shouldn't make her feel this way. Her arms slipped away from his neck and she immediately pulled away. She could feel the loss of his warmth and his scent right away. The sadness appeared once again filling her with desire for her brother. Her eyes flicked across his face, she needed him to see why this was wrong. But all she found was the lust and love radiating off of his warm, toned body.

"This is wrong Kol" she said. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. Truth was, she didn't want him to. The guilt could eat her apart but if she had Kol next to her then nothing else would matter. Stefan never kissed her so passionately or possessively. Kol was marking her as his, letting her know that she would never feel this kind of pleasure from anyone else. He was making sure she wouldn't consider looking at another man. Her want for him would never be settled by another male.

He replied automatically trying to hide the need in his voice but failing miserably ''Then why does it feel so right?''

Their lips connected soon after and this time Rebekah didn't dare pull away. He was right, she finally understood need for Kol was too much. The forbidden fruit was to sweet to even consider giving up. She finally gave in to the need that tormented her for centuries.

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
